1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a gate driver circuit adapted for a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various LCD (liquid crystal display) monitors have been popular. In order to reduce the cost, the gate driver circuit configured for generating the driving signals is manufactured on the glass substrate array (i.e., Gate Driver on Array, GOA). There has been a problem that the viewing angle of the LCD monitor is too narrow, i.e., a problem that a side perspective of the frame is partially white (color washout). The conventional method is that each pixel of the display panel of the LCD monitor is divided into a first pixel electrode and a second pixel electrode. Moreover, by controlling various switches to be turned on according to a charging signal and a charge-sharing signal, the voltage of the first pixel electrode is different from the voltage of the second pixel electrode. Accordingly, the luminance of the first pixel electrode is different from the luminance of the second pixel electrode, and the problem of partially white side perspective is improved.
The conventional shift register stage adapted for the charge-sharing pixels includes two shift registers for outputting two driving signals with various time sequences to the corresponding gate lines. Since a gate driver circuit must include two shift registers for controlling a single pixel stage, not only the complicacy of the layout process but also the layout area is increased. As a result, the cost of manufacturing the LCD devices is increased.